Lovers in Japan Refurbishing
by Chiro-the-Dragon
Summary: This story is in the middle of Refurbishing. The original document will stay here is you want to see it, but just know that I will change it and fix many errors. Thanks! W/J One Shot.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Don't judge me. 8D This is a Toy Story fan fiction, and guess what? MELIA IS NOT IN IT(Or IS she?)! FINALLY! I needed to cut off on that. ((I still feel embarrassed... ^^;)) So yeah, this is...**

***Drum Roll***

**A "WHAT IF" STORY!!! DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!**

**XD**

**I was in bed(BUT NOT ASLEEP. 8D) And I was thinking of making Toy Story Fan Fiction of how Woody and Jessie fall in love. I'M SO CHEESY. W . Then I listened to the Cold-Play song, Lovers in Japan. And I thought what if Woody went to Japan without a care? But that was stupid, like Coraline's Other World not being a trap and being a paradise((Thanks to Super-Cute for making a picture like that. C:)). And she stayed there. Difference is that its Woody, leaving behind Buzz and Andy and everyone else. BUUUUT... I thought of something else! And you'll here it in the story! Thank you RhymesWithOrange for the ideas and the ending!!! Credit goes to you too!! C: !! And I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy the show!**

**Even if it's crappy. XD IT'S CRAPPY!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~LOVERS IN JAPAN~

"WAIT, THERE'S A FEW BAGS COMING UP!"

A man yelled from the airplane's cargo hold in the Tri-County Airport. They were loading the bags into the plane which was of to Japan, crossing the whole Atlantic Ocean. But not all passengers wanted to face the long journey. Two small heads popped out from behind on of the bags near the exit. One spoke up in a silent voice.

"Okay... At the count of three... 1... 2...3--"

"TOO LATE!! Load them off in the next one!"

Cut off, Woody and Jessie could not escape the plane, they were in for a long flight.

"How do we get out of here?!" Jessie exclaimed nervously, hoping for a good answer.

"I... I don't know!! Where stuck here now!!" Woody responded fiercely to her question. Yep, both were going to Japan, and there was no way out, and all hope was lost. So hours passed and they finally reached their unwanted destination.

"Okay," Woody started, "Here's the plan, the plane is going back to the Tri-County Airport. All we need to do is to stay inside this plane, but stay HIDDEN. Ok?"

"Hmph." Jessie said sternly.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING." She said, annoyed.

"THEY'RE COMING IN!! HIDE!!!"

But it was to late, the Japanese worker came in and started to unload, with the dolls acting lifeless. Unfortunately, the worker found the open case, which Woody forgot to close, and put the cowboy and cowgirl inside. Jessie was furiously staring at Woody, as they felt the movement and voices coming from the workers, and Al, who was in a complete rush to the hotel.

"HA HA HA!! Finally!! I'm going to be stinking RICH! HA HA!!" Al yelled in his room, but as he opened the box, his face melted into an angry and worried look. "Wha-WHAT?!? Where's Bulls-Eye?! And that funny looking, round man??! AWW GREAT!!! Someone stole from me!!! Calm down Al, you have the two important ones in your hands, you'll still make money!! HMM HM HM!!!" All said as he left the room to go to the restaurant down at the lobby.

"... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Jessie broke the silence.

"WHAT?! How could it be MY fault?!?" Woody replied in a ticked off voice, "YOUR the one who stayed motionless!! If you didn't, we could have been on our way back to Tri-County!!!"

"OH REALLY?!?!? YOUR the one who got us INTO this MESS!!!!"

"HOW?!? Listen, I'm NOT going to argue, we need to get out of here no matter what!"

Woody broke the argument.

"Whatever... But it's STILL your fault..."

"Okay, lets see here--" Woody stopped at the sound of footsteps, "He's back, HE'S BACK!!" Both dolls got into their places in the green crate.

"All right! I got to get these dolls there before he changes his mind!! GAH! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!!" Al said as he closed the green box and took it with him to his rental car.

"... YOUR Fault. AGAIN!"

"Oh, be quiet!!!"

"UGH, FINALLY!!! I'M HERE!!!" All broke up their argument as he took the green box out of the car.

"... Oh, crud..." Both dolls spoke at the same time.

From the inside the could hear an argument between Al and a Japanese Guy.

"Ok!! Ok!! ... No!! I was robbed! I DIDN'T LOOSE THEM! Look!!... YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! I. WAS. ROBBED!!! Wait... You'll still take them?!? How much?!... Half?!.. OK OK!! I GET THE DEAL!!! HALF... Wait, what?! TOMORROW I'LL GET THE MONEY?!?... AAAH!! OK!! I'll wait!! HERE!! They're right here!!!" Al handed over the box containing Woody and Jessie, leaving into the rental car right away.

"Now we're going to be stuck in the museum, all thanks to a certain CowBoy who I CAN'T stand right now!!"

"Well I can't stand you either!!!" Woody and Jessie's would not stop bickering until someone threw the box, catching them off guard, and didn't notice Jessie landed on top of Woody until later.

"GAH!!!" Jessie quickly got to her feet and brushed off like she had dirt on herself.

"Hey... Your blushing~" Woody stated.

"I AM NOT!!!" She yelled back with her face turning bright red, in anger and embarrassment.

"Were to."

"Was not!"

"You were to!"

"I was not!"

"O RLY???"

"YA RLY!!!"

Their bickering was once again stopped by someone coming in, about to open the box, and they acted motionless. The worker of the museum took them out and carried them to their spot in the museum. On the way they saw many toys, some where big, and some where small. They passed a case with action figures of a black haired boy, a pink haired girl, 5 robot monkeys, and a big, square robot behind them. In another, was a small Charmeleon figure with black marks behind his eyes and a necklace. There was also another robot monkey, only with beautiful blue and black marks with a sword in her hand, next to Megaman. There was also a lioness, a Lynx/wolf/human Hybrid, a white dog with a lighting bolt, and many others.

The worker put Woody and Jessie in their case and left. the case in front of theirs contained a cute, silver and gold, feathered dragon plushie with yellow eyes. Just then the lights turned off and all the toys went to life. The dragon plushie wagged her tail at the Woody and Jessie, putting her paws on the glass.

"Uh... Hello there?" Woody spoke out to the dragon.

The dragon pushed the door of her glass case and went to enter Woody and Jessie's.

"Um, hello little uh...... Why are you coming here?" Woody spoke to the dragon again, not getting an answer when the dragon entered the case and started to lick Woody's face.

"AAAH!! OH GOSH!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!! HAHA!!! THAT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Jessie couldn't help but smile at the cute scene. The dragon stopped and sat down in front of Jessie.

"Hey... Maybe you can help us get out of here?"

"RUUUU!!!" The dragon plushie responded happily and got them on her back and she jumped out of the case, running for the exit.

"WOAH!! WE ARE GOING FAST!!!" Woody yelled out as the dragon plushie ran through the exit.

"Ok, we need to get to the nearest airport, do you know how?" Woody asked the plushie but the plushie's wings, tail, and head drooped as if to say she doesn't know. "Oh..."

But suddenly, the dragon plushie inside a japanese Pizza Planet truck, hearing a GPS voice to the AirPort.

"Woah! Good ear!" Woody exclaimed "Off to the Airport!!"

The driver finally came in with the toys hidden as they hitched a ride to the airport. After getting there, all three toys came out of the truck and hid in the bushes.

"Ok, it's time for you to go now." Woody said to the plushie.

"Mruuu...." The plushie sadly replied.

"I'm sorry but this is where you belong." The dragon drooped her ears and left with sadness...

"Bye... But thanks..." Woody started and looked at Jessie, "Okay, hold on to my hand. We are going to sneak inside and we need to stay together.

"Ok." She replied back and held his hand, hiding a blush. The two kept passing through bushes and entered the airport. Luckily, it was VERY late and not so many people were there, but in the airport's radio was passing a certain song that Jessie seemed to recognize.

"Hey, I know this song..." She stated.

"Huh, what's it called then?" Woody replied to her.

"It's called Lovers in Japan."

The singer began:

Lovers, keep on the road your on...

Runners, until the race is run...

By hearing this, Woody thought of the time they were in Japan, having flashbacks from when they first met, to when they fought, to when he saved her, and to when she was blushing like mad. He and Jessie kept on going to the terminal where they where loading for the Tri-County airport.

Soldiers, you've got the soldier on...

Sometimes, even the right is wrong...

For some reason, Woody could not stop thinking about her to while listening to the song.

They are turning my head out...

To see what I'm all about...

Keeping my head down...

To see what's feels like now...

But I have no doubt...

That one day we're gonna get out...

He shook his head and tried not to blush because they are holding hands.

Tonight, maybe we're gonna run...

Dreaming, of the Osaka Sun...

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Ohh...

Dreaming, of when the morning comes...

They are turning my head out...

To see what it's all about...

Keeping my head down...

To see what it feels like now...

But I have no doubt...

That one day the sun will come out...

Finally, they get in the luggage to a plane going to the Tri-County Airport. But unfortunately... It was a bit to crammed.

"MFF!!! Move!! I feel crammed in here!!" He yelled.

"It's YOUR fault you picked this one!!" Of course, they started to fight again...

"Well, YOU ARE to blame of something else!!!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"That I'm falling in love..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing... Wait... What was that--" Suddenly, the bag burst open as something grabbed Jessie out.

"AAAH!! WOODY, HELP!!!" Jessie screamed as she got taken out.

"Jessie!!! LET. HER. GO." Woody came out of the bag... and got shocked by the look of someone deeply familiar... and frighting to see as well... "Prospector..."

"Ah yes! A good ol' taste of Deja Vu, Woody, my friend?" The Prospector said as he pointed the sharp pick-ax at Jessie's neck, "Don't come any closer. WE are ALL going back to the museum in one piece, or you'll loose your girlfriend." He threatened. Woody found himself in a tight spot, two things attacked his mind, go back to Andy or save the girl you love?

"I'll count to three..." The Prospector started. "One..... TWO.......---"

"THREE!!!" Jessie yelled as she kicked him hard under his stomach. Woody was surprised but smiled and mouthed the word 'Ouch.'

"DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" She yelled furiously while he limped in outrages pain.

"Exactly how did you get here?"Woody asked the shocked villain.

"I simply scared that girl away!!! I followed you there, thinking my plan is complete!! But you don't know what's coming for you!! Andy will go to collage and he'll dump you in the trash!!!" The Prospector threatened.

Woody slightly stood in front of Jessie,"Andy wouldn't do that, and even if he did, which he wouldn't, I'd want to spend the time left I have with Andy instead of being gawked at in a glass box! You just want to go back so you can have some attention for once!"

The Prospecter got up with a firey rage deep in his eyes and lunged at Woody, but from the belt above the silver and gold dragon plushie jumped down and landed on the Prospecter. The dragon bit down hard on his nose and shook her head back and forth as he howled in pain. The plushie jumped off the Prospecter and tripped him with her tail. The Prospecter fell past the belts below them.

The dragon stopped looking over the edge of the belt and looked around with her tounge(You're gonna have to spell that cus I can't xD) hanging out of her mouth like an excited puppy. Once she had spotted Woody and Jessie she had pounced on the toys, licking their faces.

"AAH! NOT AGAIN!! HAHAHA!! DOWN DRAGON!! HAHAHA!! OH MY GOSH STOP!"

The dragon stopped and sat down, starring up at them once they stood up.

Woody bent down so him and the plushie were face to face,"I thought I told you to go back?"

The dragon just starred at him wagging her tail.

Woody stood straight and looked at Jessie who picked up her hat, fixed her hair and placed the hat back on her head.

She looked at him,"What?"

Meanwhile the dragon had slipped away and found herself a blue backpack and slipped inside.

Jessie walked over to the suitcase,"Come on, before Christmas Woody!"

He followed her into the suitcase and lay motionless until the Japanese workers shut the door to the plane.

Jessie sprang to life,"Get out of the bag! I want to see us take off!"

"Okay okay!!" Woody quick jumped out of the bag, while Jessie seemed to get stuck on a shirt. She fell out of the bag, knocking over Woody, and the two rolled until they hit another piece of luggage.

Woody rubbed the back of head,"Ow."

Jessie looked into his eyes,"This is your fault."

He gave her a questioning look,"What's my fault NO-"

She had given him a little kiss on the check,"That."

He smiled warmly,"Well," he placed a hold under jaw bone,"then I'm happy to take the blame." He gently kissed her.

Jessie missed seeing the plane take off but she didn't care, and neither did he...They were lovers in Japan.

---

**AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!! XDD As you can see... I started a few days ago and never left the Submission page!!!**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it... Cause I'm not good with Fan Fictions. XD Last part belongs to RhymesWithOrange!! Give her a hand!! WOO!!**

**And for all the cameos that appeared were((In Order)):**

**Chiro**

**Jinmay**

**Antauri**

**SPRX-77**

**Gibson**

**Nova**

**Otto**

**And The Super Robot all from SRMTHFG**

**Charo from PokemonHero**

**Eclipse from EclipseTheHedgehog19**

**Lani from LaniLioness**

**Megaman from Megaman**

**Haley from Learai**

**Bolt from Bolt**

**And last but not least, the lovable puppy dragon Melia from Me!!**

**OVER 9000 THANKS TO EVERYONE AND RHYMESWITHORANGE!! COOKIES AND MILK FOR ALL OF YOU!!! :D XD**

**Toy Story and all of it's characters belong to Pixar, not to me.**


End file.
